


Падающего толкни

by tier_wolf



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он сопротивлялся бы, если бы Джордж нападал внезапно, но эти игры всегда начинаются вкрадчиво и неторопливо, и кажутся почти лаской до первого настоящего удара, до первого выплеска адреналина, когда остановиться уже все равно нельзя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падающего толкни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cripple).



\- Это случилось здесь, - ровно произносит Джордж, усевшись на бортик ванной. Дэннис дергается было прикрыться хотя бы руками, потому что мыльная пена не скрывает совсем ничего. Но в следующий момент успокаивается и только сползает лопатками ниже, уходя под воду по плечи. Гогу в данный момент все равно, одет Дэн или раздет, его мучают совершенно другие мысли и взгляд бесцельно скользит по грязному кафелю. – Ты спрашивал сегодня утром, - поясняет ему Гог, но понятнее не становится.

Дэн, затихнув, ждет продолжения. Джордж молчит и мягко улыбается самыми уголками губ.

Он болтает в воде кончиками пальцев, расслабленной тонкой кистью, а потом неторопливо протягивает руку к лицу Дэна.

\- Что ты… - начинает Дэн, но Джордж прижимает палец к губам, призывая помолчать. А потом кладет пальцы на горло Дэна, мокрые, прохладные и абсолютно расслабленные.

На самом деле это страшно. За все эти годы Дэннис так и не смог понять, что служит катализатором к каждому новому срыву, но твердо усвоил, как эфемерно спокойствие Гога, и что испаряется оно за доли секунды.

Но он послушно подчиняется мягкому давлению и, хватанув ртом воздух, уходит под воду с головой. По поверхности расходится рябь и сквозь нее выражение лица Гога совсем неразличимо.

Дэннис отстраненно думает, что в конце концов, он сильнее и сможет остановить Джорджа в любой момент. Что эти тонкие пальцы, хрупкое запястье, предплечье с четко прорисованными синеватыми венами, весь Джордж – тощий, угловатый, за последние несколько лет лишь вытянувшийся на пару сантиметров и ставший чуть шире в плечах, но оставшийся почти_подростком, все это слишком легкая преграда на пути к свободе, которую не составит труда смести.

Самообман, конечно же.

Он сопротивлялся бы, если бы Джордж нападал внезапно, но эти игры всегда начинаются вкрадчиво и неторопливо, и кажутся почти лаской до первого настоящего удара, до первого выплеска адреналина, когда остановиться уже все равно нельзя. 

Дэннис хватается руками за бортики ванной и чужие пальцы тут же, на удивление легко, отпускают его. Гог склоняет к голову к плечу неуловимо звериным движением, наблюдая как Дэн отплевывается от ржавой воды.

\- Это было вот так, - заключает он.

И Дэн наконец вспоминает. Утром он спросил у Гога, отчего умер их с Эмили отец. И Гог промолчал, удивленно вскинув бровь, а Дэннис поспешно стушевался. Оказывается, это не было завершением разговора. У Джорджа вообще в последние месяцы укоренилась эта привычка делать многочасовые, иногда многодневные паузы в разговоре, а потом начинать говорить ровно с того места, где они закончили, и ровно таким тоном, как будто Дэн спросил его о чем-то буквально секунду назад.

Дэннис ступает на грязный коврик, который моментально намокает у него под ногами.

\- Ты принес мне полотенце, - напоминает Дэн, и Джордж согласно кивает – за этим он и пришел на самом деле, но не торопится полотенце отдать. Он тоже встает, и вдруг снова оказывается опасно близко. Мягкая ткань проходится по плечу Дэна, по груди, Джордж вытирает ему волосы, неторопливо и вдумчиво, глядя снизу вверх, и снова неуловимо улыбается – лишь слегка, уголками рта. Глаза при этом остаются пустыми и холодными.

\- Он тогда впервые ударил Эмили, - рассказывает он. – Ебанный мудила. Представляешь, Дэн, он ударил ее, а через пару часов сдох. Правда, вышло очень удачно?

Дэннис согласно кивает, и ежится, чувствуя как сквозит холодом по мокрой спине.

\- Уснул в ванной и захлебнулся, подумай только, Дэн. Был пьян, как скотина… Несчастный случай, - с широкой, но абсолютно картонной улыбкой заканчивает Джордж.

Дэну хочется орать от безнадежности. И дать Гогу в зубы, чтобы он подавился этими своими речами и не рассказывал больше ничего. Но ведь Дэн сам задал вопрос, сам начал все это, заранее зная, что Джордж никогда ему не врет, вообще не умеет врать, всегда выворачиваясь перед ним наизнанку до самых неприглядных подробностей.

Тринадцать. Гогу было тринадцать, когда его отец умер. Эмили четыре.

Дэннис ощущает в себе отголоски неправильной неуместной жалости. Джорджу это не нужно. Джорджу это непонятно, и он рассказал все только потому, что Дэн сам задал вопрос.

Гог вытирает его неторопливо и как будто привычно, а Дэннис ждет – когда же наконец Гог сорвется. Слишком долгое затишье. Он готов ко всему, он прекрасно знает, сколько здесь вокруг предметов, которые Джордж запросто пустит в ход, от бритвы до треснувшего зеркала, готового развалиться на осколки.

Но он не готов к тому, что Джордж обхватит его член плохладными мокрыми пальцами и громким довольным шепотом оповестит:

\- Дэни, у тебя стояк.

Дэннис шипит разъяренным котом и вышвыривает Гога за дверь, от души припечатав кулаком между лопаток, но и из-за двери слышит его радостный удовлетворенный смех. Не истерика, а искреннее удовольствие от всего происходящего.

Дэннис так и не научился понимать Джорджа, и вряд ли когда-то уже научится.

*

Они не занимались сексом никогда. Иногда Дэну хочется набраться смелости и предложить. В лучшем случае Джордж будет смеяться над ним как сумасшедший. В худшем… Нет, не отстранится, и пожалуй, даже, может ответить «да». Только это будет совершенно не то, чего хотелось бы Дэну.

Джордж приходит к нему избитый совсем нечасто. Его не трогают обычно, потому что с первого взгляда видят конченного психа. Но при том образе жизни, который ведет Гог, сложно ни разу не нарваться. Он приходит избитый и ложится на кровать Дэна. Сворачивается клубком и мурлычет Дэну невнятную песню плохо поставленным срывающимся голосом. Он не просит утешения или помощи, не рассказывает, как отомстит идиотам, додумавшимся связаться с ним. Он выглядит почти спокойным. А Дэн бесится, Дэн не знает, за что схватиться, раздевает его кое-как, поливает бинт перекисью и яростно матерится. Дэн старается не делать больно, и абсолютно не понимает, как работает эта, уходящая в минус тактильность – Джордж улыбается, если причинить ему боль, и раздраженно уворачивается от любых утешающих прикосновений.

В такие моменты они засыпают в одной кровати. Но и это ощущается как-то абсолютно неправильно. В этом жесте нет никакой нежности двух любовников, так же как нет отстраненности двух близких друзей. Гог как большая сумасшедшая белобрысая псина, оставленная караулить Дэни. Он вскидывается на каждое движение, он просыпается, стоит только дыханию Дэнниса чуть сбиться, он смотрит настороженным пустым взглядом, и не откликается на ласку. Только подминает под себя так, что лежать становится абсолютно неудобно им обоим. Он легкий на самом деле, и стряхнуть его с себя не проблема, но Дэн терпит, поглаживает за ухом дрожащими пальцами, получая в ответ только недоверчивый, ничуть не теплеющий взгляд.

Они не занимались сексом никогда, и это почти смешно, учитывая, как много и настойчиво Джордж прикасается к нему, как непоправимо много Джорджа в его личном пространстве. Иногда Дэну хочется набраться смелости и предложить, но он боится узнать, что Гог понимает близость каким-то диаметрально противоположным образом, а у Дэна не хватает фантазии представить, как причудливо может извратиться это слово в голове у Гога.   
Впрочем, не только это, но и любое другое.

*

Все моменты тишины для них, как правило, связаны с Эмили.

Они втроем сидят на мраморных ступенях музея естествознания, жмурясь на солнце. Гог чистит для Эмили яблоко ножом-бабочкой. Яблоко он, конечно, украл, а ножом мог совершенно спокойно прирезать кого-нибудь накануне в любой подворотне. Но Гог чистит яблоко, срезая кожицу одной длинной тонкой лентой, и Дэннис греется в этих секундах умиротворения. Вокруг них бродят голуби, ожидая хлебных крошек и глухо курлычат, как будто нелепо гудящие, плохо собранные живые механизмы. Дэннису нравятся даже голуби, лишь бы только Джордж продолжал спокойно сидеть рядом с ним.

Они не разговаривают ни о чем, но это расслабленная умиротворяющая тишина. Эмили смотрит на Дэна и взглядом указывает ему на переваливающихся, топчущихся в мелкой луже птиц, Дэннис беззвучно смеется. Гог бросает на них двоих короткий цепкий взгляд и тоже усмехается, кривовато, но искренне.

Гог покупает пиво и сигареты, и, смеясь, убеждает Дэни, что темное пиво охрененно идет с ореховыми батончиками. «Какого же хера мы их не купили?», - послушно подыгрывает Дэннис, уже прекрасно зная, что сейчас Гог вытряхнет из карманов куртки те самые батончики.

Они курят одну на двоих сигарету, которую Гог подносит к губам Дэнниса, потому что руки самого Дэнниса заняты плетением неаккуратных кривоватых косичек на затылке Эмили. Эмили улыбается и молчит, хотя парикмахер из Дэни выходит самый никудышный, и любая нормальная девочка на ее месте сказала бы что-то вроде «мама умеет гораздо лучше».

Дэннис тоже улыбается и молчит. Он видел, как в отсутствие Джорджа, испуганная заплаканная женщина приходила к их двери, звала Эмили по имени и умоляла открыть, но абсолютно никому не собирается об этом рассказывать.

*

\- Подожди меня здесь, - просит Джордж, отворачиваясь к машине. И Дэни передергивается, успев увидеть, в какой зловещей ухмылке искажается его лицо.

\- Брось, Гог, что за нахрен, пошли отсюда, - просит он, успевая поймать Джорджа за рукав. Но Джордж вырывается и садится на пассажирское сиденье. За тонированными стеклами не видно ничерта.

Дэн не представляет, волноваться ли ему за пьяного идиота, решившего подснять их с Джорджем как малолетних хастлеров, или за Гога, который неожиданно согласился поиграть в эту игру.

Он отходит на несколько метров в сторону, чтобы скрыться в тени, и закуривает сигарету. Он понятия не имеет, что должен делать, поэтому, как и привык, выполняет указание Джорджа – ждет.

Но это определенно одна из самых стремных историй, в которые они двое попадали.

Гог вываливается из машины десять минут спустя. Негромко смеясь и кое-как держась на ногах.

\- Какого хера ты сделал? – с паникой в голосе спрашивает Дэннис, и брови Гога предсказуемо удивленно поднимаются.

\- Этот уебок обещал сто баксов, если я ему отсосу, - поясняет он.

Это не значит абсолютно ничего. Эта незаконченная фраза может подразумевать любое развитие событий.

\- Думаешь, я не стою сто баксов, Дэни? – мурлычет Гог прямо ему в ухо. Он резко пахнет мятной жвачкой, и Дэн понятия не имеет, что об этом думает, но инстинктивно брезгливо отшатывается.

\- Думаю, что ты ебанутый, - ломающимся шепотом отвечает он. Лицо Гога, на котором только что тенью мелькнула обида, становится резким и настороженным.

\- Пошли отсюда, - просит он, жестко и больно сжимая предплечье Дэнниса своими холодными пальцами.

\- Скажи, что ты его не убил, господи, Гог, просто скажи мне, что нет, - просит Дэн. Машина все так же стоит с заглушенным мотором, когда они заворачивают за угол.

\- Успокойся, - отзывается Джордж, вжимая его в стену дома. – Заткнись и успокойся.

Он вдруг тянется поцеловать Дэнниса, но тот снова отшатывается, ударяясь затылком о стену. Во второй раз Гог не обижается. Запускает руки под футболку, успокаивающе поглаживая бока и поясницу, тесно прижимается и кусает шею чуть повыше ворота футболки – не больно, лишь намечая след.

Дэн сгребает его за шиворот и целует сам. Выходит неловко и грубо. Джордж позволяет вести, но кусается при каждом удобном случае.

И пахнет чертовой мятной жвачкой.

Когда они приходят домой, Эмили уже спит. Джордж вытряхивает на журнальный столик пачку мятых купюр из кармана джинсов. Очевидно, вовсе не сто долларов.

***  
Смотреть на мир с высоты семнадцатого этажа, перегнувшись через расшатанные ржавые перила – это что-то сродни колесу обозрения: крыша под твоими ногами неподвижна, но кружится голова и вместе с ней качается весь мир. Дэни не успевает перехватить руку Гога, и пивная бутылка падает вниз, хорошо бы просто на асфальт, минуя головы прохожих. Джордж смеется, и Дэни смеется вместе с ним, не особенно размышляя, насколько глупа эта выходка. 

Джордж смеется, и Дэни знает, что ничего хорошего за этим не последует.   
Есть какая-то незаметная, изменчивая грань, за которой этот веселый смех превращается в гомерическое завывание самой опасной адской твари.   
День удивительно солнечный, глянцевый и золотой, плавящий крыши домов и темный асфальт.   
И Гог – тоже. Удивительно солнечный. Теплый. С веснушками на переносице и скулах, с выцветшими светлыми волосами, и кривоватой усмешкой.   
Гог стоит на краю крыши, и смотрит на Дэни, повернувшись спиной к городу, к солнцу, к бездне глубиной в семнадцать этажей. Он приглашающе раскидывает руки, как будто предлагая Дэни объятие, и пятки его затертых кроссовок сантиметр к сантиметру подогнаны к краю.   
– Прекрати, – просит Дэнис. Очень тихо, почти беззвучно, зная, что криками невозможно будет добиться ничего.   
– Почему нет? – так же тихо произносит Гог. Очень серьезно. Ровным и вменяемым тоном.   
– Какого черта, ты же… ты… – начинает Дэни, но вязнет в словах. Все серьезно. Все чертовски серьезно, даже хуже, чем он привык.   
Джордж продолжает улыбаться и укоризненно качает головой.   
– Ты снова ничего не понял, Дэн-нис, – нараспев произносит он. – Ты всегда думаешь, что дело в ком-то другом. Не в тебе. Мир вертится в стороне от Дэниса Северса. Так все-таки – почему нет?  
Дэни мотает головой, чтобы успокоить мечущиеся мысли. Дэни делает два шага вперед, осторожно протягивает руку, чтобы успеть схватить Гога за плечо. Но Гог не уворачивается от него, наоборот, склоняется ближе в пародии на интимность, и шепчет на ухо:  
– Да или нет?  
И только в этот момент Дэнис понимает, как легко будет толкнуть его, без особенного усилия, лишь позволить зияющей бездне забрать то, что и так принадлежит ей по праву.   
Джордж мягко улыбается его осознанию.   
Джордж всегда опережает его на два шага, даже в его собственной голове.   
Дэни хватается за его футболку, сминает ее в кулаке, дергает на себя.  
– Нет, – произносит за него Гог, и Дэни вздрагивает от его голоса.   
– У меня еще есть время, чтобы передумать, – Дэнис старается не смотреть ему в глаза, притворяясь, что щурится от яркого солнца.   
– Нет, – повторяет Гог, как будто бы даже с сожалением, и, опершись на его плечо, встает и, прихрамывая, идет к чердачному окну.   
Дэнис торопливо идет за ним.


End file.
